One Last Bite
by mymindisinspace
Summary: A 12 yr old girl named rena has lost her family and friends to a vampire gang. she soon finds out that she is a vampire and starts goig to 'steaknights' were the person who killed everyone is. soon she recovers a hole in her heart that keeps breaking.


Chapter 1

'Rena wake up! Rena....' I heard the voice of my best friend Jacob who didn't sound very like himself I could tell that he was crying. I barely opened my eyes and started walking which then kicked into a slow jog which then brought up to running. I caught up to Jacob who was still crying, I touched my face and noticed that I had been crying too. As we were running from god knows what I looked back to see my new house on fire and creatures that look like human slashing and my friends and families throats. I faced forward trying to forget what I just saw, then I heard a rustle in the bushes we were running on a small track through the forest so it could have been just a rabbit but then I saw something move, it was getting closer and closer and it was a dark tall figure. In an blink of an eye Jacob vanished, I paused, and wondered where he went. I squinted my eyes and searched through the forest still I saw something running. I went after it, usually _normal_ people wouldn't go after something that could hurt you or possibly kill you but, it was my best friend I couldn't let him go. I started to get tired, this thing is really fast and I couldn't keep up I may be fast but somethings are just too fast. I bent over with my hands on my knees breathing hard I had lost them I started to cry till I heard a scream which was very familiar I knew it was Jacobs cause it was the same scream when he had just found out he got the new x-box game which had just came out and was sold out.

I ran in that direction till I stopped. I had reached a small open area. I looked around bodies were everywhere all bleeding from their necks I tried not to look but two special eyes caught my glance. It was my mothers and to her right was my dad they were both holding hands. I bent down and kissed them on their cheeks, a teardrop rolled down from my cheeked and landed on her necklace. It had her ring on it, she never wore her ring cause she thought it would be better if she kept it close to her heart. I grabbed it and put it around my neck as a memory of her. Then I heard someone laughing it sounded like a woman. She stepped out of the shadows with Jacob in her arms, she looked so beautiful. She had a light brown skin tone with long black hair she was wearing a black dress with stiletto high heels. _How could she possibly run that fast in those?_ I was snapped away from how beautiful she looked when she said something.

'is this what your looking for?' she held up Jacob. He was just hanging there like a still doll no life at him at all and he was bleeding from his neck. He was dead.

'no!' I screamed so loud that I thought I would loose my voice she dropped him to the ground like he meaned nothing. I fell down on to my knees with my face cupped in in my hands. I looked up, she was suddenly beside me with force she laid me on her lap and bent forward I thought she was going to kill me but instead she said

'you can join him you know, you can be with your family and friends again just say one little word'

I put my head up to see Jacob maybe I would be with him tears were going to start again. I nodded my head. She bent over and opened her mouth.

'you will suffer as I suffered' she then bit me, it was a cold piercing. Mentally and physically and. Emotionally. I was going to die till she said something really confusing.

'you will be one of them....' no shit sherlock of course! I'm gonna be a ghost its what happens when you die you should know since you've killed so many people. I started getting light headed while see she was leaving. I was looking at her when she turned around, her mouth was open and she wiped my blood of her delicate mouth. She smiled and at the corner of her mouth I saw...Gasp! I then stuttered the words while she left.

'v-v-vampire...' and I was soon unconscious. I woke up the next morning with a really bad headache and worse I was lying in mud, which totally ruined my outfit. My sister would kill me if she saw what I had done and some of my friends. Well, my dead friends. I looked around and, wow the death world or whatever looks so much like the human world. Bodies were still everywhere and Jacobs was gone? What happened to it? Arghh, maybe that vampire chick has him eating him as leftovers for breakfast. Then I came up with an idea. Ghosts can walk through stuff, I think. So I ran towards this great big tree and....

'ouch!' I ran smack into the tree and landed on my bum which hurt. A lot. Maybe I wasn't a ghost, I tried it again and the results were equal except this time I ran into one tree and bumped into another, my day wasn't going so well. I took the same track me and Jacob were following originally it led to a river which was good so I could wash up. I stunk like blood. When I reached the river I immediately did a cannon ball into the water. It felt soooooo good. I washed my neck which had two BIG piercings which I didn't like. I got out of the water and lay on the grass waiting for the water to settle. I bent over to look at the liquid mirror.

'I look terrible!' It made me feel miserable so I thought a smile might cheered me up but it didn't instead I saw two shiny teeth in my mouth and they were sharp.

'no no no no no!' this was the worst thing ever! I was. A vampire.


End file.
